Out of Breath
by trinity-unicorn
Summary: Teyla is feeling the wate of the decision for her and Ronon not to run for it while they may have had the chance in Inferno and how Ronon helps Teyla deal with this.


Out of Breath

This story takes place just after "Inferno" and so there will be a few spoilers as to what happened and what is still to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the SGA or any of the characters that are seen on the show. I am poor so you would not get anything anyway.

Ratting: K

Teyla stood out on the balcony that was off the control center and over looked the whole city. It was only out hear that she felt like she could breath properly. Ever since the incident on Teranis where she had almost died to sulfur dioxide poisoning she had been unable to breath properly with in enclosed spaces. She knew that this was only left over fears from the experience that were causing her to feel this way but that didn't change the fact that she felt uncomfortable within the cities walls. It was only out side where she could feel the clean air rush into her lungs freely that she felt she could at all relax. Teyla had talked to Dr Becket about how she felt and he had told her that it was a clear sign of stress about what she had experienced and that if ever she felt that she was becoming to confined with in the city walls that she was just to calmly breath slowly and take a few moments out on the balcony until the episode passed. Dr Becket had also said that she might want to talk to one of the psychiatrists about what she was going through if the feelings and symptoms didn't go away with in the week. That however had been ten days ago and she was still feeling no better.

Teyla was just about to go back inside when she heard the door open and saw Ronon walk out onto the deck. "You left rather quickly." Teyla could see the concern in his face. Others might say that Ronon Dex was a hard man to read but over the last months while they had worked together she liked to think that she had come to read the quiet and somber man rather well. There were cretin things about him that always gave away how he was feeling and the color in his eyes was one of them. At that moment Ronon's eyes were a stormy blue that only showed when he was concerned about something.

"I just had to catch my breath." Teyla tried to sound casual but knew that the man in front of her could tell that it was more to convince herself that everything was all right then him.

"You seem to be doing that a lot." Teyla didn't know what to say to this and so turned to look back out over the sea. Teyla could tell the moment that Ronon had moved to stand next to her by the railing. She felt his hand brush hers as he leaned into the bar. She heard as he drew in a large breath of air and slowly let it out all the while not saying a thing. He was waiting for her to explain what was wrong.

"It is silly really. Since we returned from Teranis I have felt that I could not always breath correctly with in the city walls. I had hopped that the feelings would pass but they have not." Teyla felt a bit childish to admit that she was having problems but knew that Ronon would not say anything about them unless she wanted him to, and that he would never pass on the information that she was giving to him.

"You want to tell me what is really bothering you?" This question confused Teyla and she looked at Ronon questioningly to see if he would explain what he had meant. When he said nothing she tried to think about what the question had really been about. Feelings of fear and doubt were the foremost things in her heart and mind. What about she could not place. Looking back at Ronon she thought about everything that had happened after she and Ronon had thought that they were going to die in the barn where the under ground tunnel that had led into the base had been. The fear she had felt after she had witnessed the tunnel collapsing, the fear that she would not get her message out to Coronal Sheppard about the cave in. Teyla remembered the concern that she had felt for Ronon while he had been out searching for the last family. Latter had been the fear that something had happened to him and that she would die alone. When Ronon had returned it had then been the fear of death and the lack of being able to breath but most of all it had been the remorse for not trying to reach the base on foot like Ronon had suggested they do.

"I thought that we were going to die. That we should have tried to make it to the base on foot." Teyla finally admitted.

"Your suggestion of staying where we were saved our lives." Ronon tried to be encouraging and reassuring.

"Yes perhaps, but it would have been better to die trying then to sit and die doing nothing. In this I believe that you were right."

"What else?" Ronon asked while looking Teyla right in the eyes. It was as if the larger man was tying to see right into her sole. Doing this however caused her true fears to come to the surface.

"While you had gone to look for the missing family I thought that I might never see you again." Teyla whispered softly and tried to look away. Ronon however cupped her face in his hand and used his thumb to brush away the unknown tear that she had shed from her cheek. Before she could react Ronon had dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was warm and comforting. It promised that he would never leave her and that she need not have worried about his safety. The kiss grew with passion and the unspent need to be close to each other. As Teyla rapped her arms around his neck Ronon let his go around her waist to pull her slight frame closer to his. When the two finally parted Teyla was breathing very heavily.

"Are you alright?" Ronon asked with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"I just need to catch my breath," Ronon could not help but chuckle at this. "For all the right reasons of course." That said Teyla rested her head onto his chest and wondered why it had taken them so long for this to happen.

"If ever you feel the need to be out of breath again you know were to find me." Ronon calmly told her as he rested his cheek on the top of her head and continued to hold Teyla close, not caring for the first time if anyone saw how he felt for the petit warrior woman. He only hopped that this was the start to a grater relationship between them. Time would tell and with the coming Wraith ship he only hopped that they would have the time to explore what might be further.

End


End file.
